1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and a method of a trigger system. More particularly, the present application relates to a system and a method of a trigger system which has a plurality of mobile equipment having same ISDN number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As development of kinds of technologies, a household electric appliance manufacturer adds various novel functions on household electric appliances. Particularly, as the development of internet technologies, the household electric appliance manufacturer further adds a network communication module on a household electric appliance, which makes the household electric appliance able to be connected to a telecom network, Internet, Intranet, or Next Generation Network (NGN), via the network communication module. Therefore, the household electric appliance is configured to be connected to websites or controlled by remote consoles, such as computers and smart phones. These kinds of remote consoles are able to control the household electric appliance in the house via the telecom network or Internet. The user is also able to get kinds of information or services from Internet by using the household electric appliance.
However, for the household electric appliance connected to Internet via telecom network issue, each household electric appliance needs a unique Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number (MSISDN), like mobile equipment. This is for connection with Internet and receive communication request from an application service server (AS). When the number of mobile equipment, household electric appliance, or other non-human operated equipment that is connected to the Internet via the telecom network increases, the MSISDN number may short of supply. International Organization for Standardization has listed it as an important key issue.
To solve this issue, many institutes and researchers provided many ways, such as US published patent application nos. US 20050075106, US 20040229601, China published patent application nos. CN 101400186A, CN 1238894A, and CN 101090510A. All of the aforementioned patent applications are configured to solve shortage of mobile phone numbers. However, the aforementioned prior art only aimed at how to apply one phone number on multiple communication apparatuses and prevent a multiple registration problem on the application service server on the Internet. However, besides preventing the multiple registration problem when applying one phone number on multiple communication apparatuses, the aforementioned prior art did not cover how to activate each communication equipment connecting to the Internet, and whether the communication equipment is able to receive order and operate by the order when it is connected to the Internet. Thus, if one phone number is used on multiple household electric appliances, when each household electric appliance is connected to internet, it is unable to efficiently operate by remote order.
Still other institutes and researchers provided another ways of providing particular short message services to communication devices with different phone numbers by Short Message Service (SMS), or Multimedia Messaging Service. TW published patent no. TW201114282 disclosed a technology that the user has a particular phone number corresponding to particular group, then the user can directly send short message to the particular phone number to broadcast the short message. TW published patent no. TW1201112807 disclosed a technology that when a short message matches a predetermined content, the short message is published to the group members matching the predetermined content. The aforementioned technologies aimed at transmitting a same short message to different phone numbers, instead of operating a plurality of communication devices with the same phone number, or operating or activating the communication devices.
As aforementioned, it is necessary to solve the problem of using the same phone number in a plurality of communication devices but unable to activate or operate the communication devices, or the problem of using the conventional short message to provide particular services only for a plurality of Mobile Subscriber ISDN numbers. The issue of shortage in MSISDN numbers and the issue of unable to further operate the communication device are not solved by the conventional technologies.